


When the Angel meets the Warlock

by Malecftw



Series: When the Angel meets the Warlock [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: CAOS imagine, F/M, nicholas scratch imagine, nick scratch fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecftw/pseuds/Malecftw
Summary: Reader is a loyal angel -who is known to be the Dark Lord’s favorite sister before the fall- unexpectedly meets their soulmate after being summoned.





	1. Chapter 1

The rough wind whistled in my ears, bringing forth a voice I hadn’t heard in ages. The snarky, commanding tone still fresh in my memory. No denying who was calling upon me. My brothers and sisters looked at my startled expression.  
I shook my head in disbelief. What could he possibly want from me?

I stand up and smooth my baby blue dress, it’s a general misconception that all angels wear white and white only. Imagine that.  
My feet take me to a deserted spot, near an old willow that has stood in heaven for nearly a thousand years.  
As I cautiously look around, the voice’s urgency increases and at that I spread my wings. I close my eyes and shake my head. Not believing I’m risking everything for him once again.

Sometime later

“Your unholy Grace, is it wise to summon an angel to Greendale? It’s a common fact they aren’t to be trusted.” Dorian asks in a low tone, cautious not to anger or seemingly defy the wish of Satan.  
Satan raises his hand, cautioning Dorian to stop talking as he looks straight ahead at the huge double doors separating him from his little sister.

“Let her in.” He says loud and clear, his voice echoing through the gigantic room, marble pillars placed in half a circle whilst he sits on his throne at the apex of the space.  
Sabrina, Ambrose, Nick, Zelda, Hilda and the rest of the Greendale coven all have their eyes trained on the heavy, dark wooden doors.

Their eyes start tearing up as a creature slowly walks in, the light radiating from her body almost too much for their eyes to handle. It takes everything in their power to not shield their face from the pure light.  
As the Holy Being walks close to Satan, her light starts to dim, making it manageable to take a good look at her.

Her blonde hair stops halfway down her back and her flawless skin is still emitting a Godly glow. The blue silk robe she’s wearing drags around the marble floor, making her move with an unearthly grace everyone in the room wished they possessed.

She walks straight ahead and only halts when she’s about 5 steps away from the Dark Lord. Her head doesn’t bow down, her knees stay unfolded and there she stands. With pride and power, neither witch nor warlock would dare to show in the company of their Dark Lord. She even looks him straight in the eye, something Nick and Ambrose don’t fail to notice followed by them sharing a look. They both realize this is business. This is the meeting of Good and Evil.

The Angel talks first, her voice more melodic than expected judging by her cold, confident exterior. “What is it, that you have called me here for, Satan.”  
She spits out his name like it’s poison in her mouth and at that Satan smirks.  
Everyone in the room holds their breath, none of them truly knowing the connection between these two higher beings.

Satan rises, looking down on her from his quite literal, pedestal.  
“Now now little sister. Is that how you greet your older brother.”   
The Angel scoffs. “You lost that title the moment you betrayed our Heavenly Father, and in turn, me.”   
At that, Satan raises his eyebrows and nods. “I must say I’m not surprised. I have done some more,… Questionable things in the past.”

“However, I have called you here to strike a bargain. I am willing to make peace.”

At this, it’s the Angel’s turn to raise her eyebrows. “Peace? Lucifer himself wants to hold a truce? A truce between Good and Evil? I do not see how that would be possible or even make sense. You really think our Heavenly Father is going to let you keep spoiling the minds of the innocent and torturing those who can’t defend themselves?”

“It’s actually quite simple little Angel. I will command all covens to limit their actions involving the mortals and you will not send Holy witch hunters on our path.”

At this, she laughs. “Oh, so the real reason is that you’re afraid of our hunters.”

“THE DARK LORD IS AFRAID OF NO ONE. IF YOU DARE TO DISRESPECT ME LIKE THIS AGAIN I WILL SEND FATHER YOUR PRETTY WINGS AND THEN WE’LL SEE WHO’S MORE POWERFUL.” Satan explodes. She always knew how to irk her brother and she clearly hasn’t lost her touch.

She smiles, almost an evil smile ironically enough. “Do you mean these wings, Luci?” She asks innocently as she spreads her ginormous, stunning white wings. As she does this her light starts getting brighter again. So bright everyone in the room can feel the heat nearly burning their faces. As if they’re in direct contact with the sun. 

The Angel flaps her wings twice, her body lifting off of the ground as her light continues to get stronger until the shape of her body has disappeared into the light. “Do not challenge me, brother. You may have been family once, but that does not mean I take threats from a fallen angel lightly. Remember, it is you who is asking me a favor, not the other way around.

At that, the Dark Lord stomps his feet angrily and child-like. He looks around the room and gestures for everyone to follow when he stalks out of it.  
After about thirty seconds, she descends and her light fades again, however she doesn’t notice the one person who didn’t trudge along with the Dark Lord until he makes himself known.

“That was very impressive.” Nicholas Scratch says, basically risking his life in order to compliment an Angel of the Lord. She turns around quickly, having expected the room to be cleared.  
She smirks and lifts her head a little higher, pride resonating with her every move. Nick takes this as a sign he should do some sort of bow yet he’s not familiar with the proper way to respect an actual angel seeing as the chances of ever coming face to face with one have always been slim.

He awkwardly laughs and scratches the back of his head. “I guess this is the part where I bow or something?”   
The angel laughs. “Don’t worry, I’m not a tyrant like my brother. And I doubt he’d like it if one of his disciples bowed down to me.”

Nicholas nods quickly, having completely forgotten about the Dark Lord.  
“In fact, why have you stayed behind? I’m sure he won’t be pleased if he finds out you disobeyed him.”

He looks at her. Truly looks at her as if he could see every fiber of her body. Every single cell.  
There’s a pause before he speaks up again.

“I find you remarkable invigorating. Frankly you are a piece of art and I could not will my feet to move after laying my eyes upon you.”

The angel smiles. Her cold, defensive demeanor melting away at the words of the warlock. She walks towards him and he’s surprised to find out she’s actually a couple of inches shorter than him.

“I guess the Holy Lord might have mercy on a stray warlock if he’s as charming as you.” She smirks. 

Nicholas smiles, not realizing what he’s getting himself into but too entranced to go back. 

“I guess we’ll find out.”


	2. Part 2

And so time went on. The Angel being too intrigued to go back to Heaven, the Warlock too infatuated to go back to his coven.

Instead, they met somewhere in the middle. The Greendale forest to be more precise.

It didn’t take much for the Angel to let a treehouse sprout from the branches of one of the oldest trees rooted there, she’d never let the warlock know but being surrounded by the trees and nature had other advantages than being able to stay hidden from both of their worlds.

While the warlock meant good, his energy wasn’t. At least not for a Heavenly Creature like her. She thanked the Lord every day for the trees, they made it bearable to spend as much time together as they possibly could seeing as the Earthly energy somewhat canceled out his bad energy.

“I know I may not be human, but being friends with a half-witch has its perks.” He exclaimed, grinning as he took her hand and led her into the starry sky.  
After about an hour of tripping over roots sticking out of the damp soil, leafs whistling in the soft summer wind and a whole lot of giggles they arrived at the edge of the forest. Nicholas let go of the hand he was previously holding as he guided her through the forest. 

She looked at him, piercing blue like hard aquamarine glistening in the dark of night, her eyes almost seemed to emit a radioactive glow. Enchanting nonetheless. Her eyebrows were raised and she looked at him inquisitively.  
The soft glow her skin carried, was lowered to a minimum. Then again, a figure resembling a human glowstick just appearing out of nowhere on a regular Friday night would seem rather odd.

“Stay here.” He whispered, kissing her forehead with a gentleness she hadn’t experienced before. Heaven was good. Obviously. But it also had no room for human emotion. As Angels, their one and true duty was to fulfill the work of the Holy Lord. Nothing more, nothing less. A sacred task only few were gifted.

Nicholas turned his back and started stepping away from her. A sudden panic in her chest rose, she hadn’t been left alone since she arrived on Earth. Nicholas heard the sudden rustling of the leaves beneath her feet and turned around. The panicked look on her face seemed so out of character. She was an almighty being. What could possibly have her panicked?

“You’ll come back? Right?” The uncertainty in her voice was apparent and it made his heart nearly jump out of his chest. This girl, she wanted him. She wanted him to stay by her side and he couldn’t help but be surprised.   
In all his life, the only person who’d truly needed him was himself. He was used to not being wanted. At least not on a deeper level than a one night stand or an orgie with the Weird Sisters. But this girl, she wanted him. All of him. They were taking baby steps, neither of them having any sort of experience with this kind of situation. You know the whole forbidden love between Angels and well basically anyone let alone a Warlock of the Dark Lord.

He looked into that piercing blue once again. “Of course. Where else would I go?” He said softly, almost too soft for her to hear. But she did. She straightened her back and gave him a small nod. Signaling to him that she was going to wait there for him. He made work of his plan and stepped away again, looking back every couple of steps, ensuring that she was okay. Just to be safe.

His hand grasped the cold door handle, neon lights illuminating his skin. The diner was oddly empty apart from a couple of teenagers here and there but that didn’t faze him. The only person he wanted to focus his attention on tonight was waiting for him a few feet away outside of that door. His idea was cute. At least he thought so. A poor attempt at slowly starting to try and make her realize what she was missing in Heaven. He knew how silly it was of him to have hope. Hope that for some unknown reason, she’d stay. He knew it was selfish, but he couldn’t help himself. Since the moment he laid his eyes upon her, he was a goner.  
He’d give up everything, but he also wasn’t a fool. He knew there was no place for him in her world. He’d never ask her to stay, he’d never ask her to give up everything she’d ever known but he couldn’t help but try and plant a little seed of doubt in her mind. 

“Hey kid, you alright? You’ve been staring at that menu for an awfully long time.” Nick was pulled from his thoughts and thrown back into the real world in a matter of seconds when the owner of the diner interrupted the never-ending wheel of possibilities in his brain. The man seemed worn down, his long shift probably taking a toll but he didn’t seem to lose the kind sparkle in his chocolate brown eyes. He looked at Nicholas, almost as though he was prepared for a mental breakdown to happen, the teenage boy in front of him looking rather lost. Nick shook his head, clearing his thoughts and remembering what he was doing there. “Uh yeah sorry, could I have a regular cheeseburger and fries to go times two. Oh and a Vanilla and Chocolate milkshake please.” The elderly man nodded and got to work, leaving Nick behind at the bar. 

Nicholas spun in his chair, trying to look outside the window. He couldn’t see her, but he knew she was there. She’d never just leave. One of the few things in his life he could count on. His gaze shifted when a couple of teenagers started laughing in a booth a couple of steps away from him. They seemed careless, young and free. All three of those things, he would never be. One of them caught his gaze and stuck his hand in the air. “Sorry dude, we thought we were the only ones in here!” He was wearing a blue and yellow jacket, his red hair sticking out in various places on his scalp. “No problem dude, I’ll only be a second.” He said loudly so the guy could hear. They exchanged a nod and the boy went back to the conversation with his friends.

Nick looked back at the door of the kitchen which was swung open right at that moment. The man appeared with two brown paper bags and set them on the counter in front of the warlock. “That’ll be 15 in total.” The man looked as he got out his wallet, his lips turning upwards as Nick realized the mistake. “Did you add the milkshakes?” The older man sighed smiling. “I know a troubled mind when I see one. I also know milkshakes make everything better. These are on the house kid.” “Are you sure?” The man nodded. Nick laid out 20 on the counter, giving the man a 5 dollar tip. “Thank you, sir.” He said while bowing his head slightly in gratitude. “Don’t worry about it kid.” He yelled as Nick was walking towards the exit. “Oh, and call me Pop.” Nick turned around and saluted him. “You got it, Pop.” He smiled as he opened the door and stepped out into the night again.

He smiled as he saw her hesitant figure, she was hesitating to come out of the safety of the forest she’d called home for the past couple of weeks. So being the good (almost) boyfriend that he is, Nick halted his steps leaving her with no choice but to face her anxiety and come out into the unknown world for the first time. 

She smiled knowing what he was doing. And she loved him for it. Ever since they had met, he showed her small gestures of support. Not only offering her comfort but also pushing her limits in the most affectionate ways. Always ensuring her that she was safe and he was never gonna let anything or anyone hurt her. Before she could fully realize it, her feet were moving slowly towards the boy she’d grown so fond of. And he smiled. Boy, did he smile alot.  
She felt like a child, taking her first steps into the world and in a way she was. And was she lucky to have someone like him guiding her and supporting her.

As he took her hand, he immediately pulled her closer. Every chance he got to be close to her, he’d be a fool not to grasp.   
She looked down at the paper bags in his hand. “What are those?” She asked, voice almost giving out from not speaking for a while.  
He squeezed her sides teasingly and she squealed. “You’ll see little miss impatient. Come on, I know just the spot.”

They walked back into the forest for a couple of minutes, the trickling of water becoming more and more apparent as they neared a small stream. At least she thought it was a small stream. Now, she was actually looking out over a river. The sound of the water cascading over the rocks wasn’t disturbingly loud. It was actually surprisingly gentle.

Nicholas went ahead and took a seat on one of the bigger rocks, patting the spot beside him. She quickly obliged, sighing in enjoyment as her bare feet came into contact with the sweet water, washing away the dirt on the soles of her feet, accumulated by walking through the forest.  
She returned her attention to the dark-haired boy as he started taking out the contents of the brown paper bags.

“This, Milady will change your life.” He said as he gently put the thin cardboard box with the burger and fries in her hands. She eyed the food suspiciously. “This is supposed to be,… Good?” Nick laughed at her distrust. “Not just good darling, I’d even call it… Heavenly.” She rolled her eyes at the incredibly cheesy pun as he cracked himself up over it. Chewing on a fry as he nudged her side. “Ha Ha… Making fun of the uncultured angel. How dare you Mr. Scratch” He grinned and took a fry, holding it up to her. “Just try it, if you don’t like it we can throw it away but I’ll be damned if I don’t introduce you to this exquisite delight the mortal world has to offer.”

She raised an eyebrow and took the fry from his hands, biting into it slowly as he eyed her reaction. A pensive, judging expression made its way onto her facial features keeping him anticipating her final judgment.  
“I kinda like it.” At that, he threw his hands up in the air, a clear signal of his pride. And then, he really got excited.  
“Do you know what’s even better?” He asked as he took the plastic lid off of the milkshake cup. She waited, assuming that was a rhetorical question.

He dipped one of his fries into the chocolate milkshake and once again held it up in front of her. “This is actually the best. The combination of sweet and salty. Unf, it hits me every single time.” She laughed as she watched him basically fangirl over a chocolate milkshake covered fry but took his offer anyways.

He was right. It was even better than the normal fry. Her eyes widened and she excitedly nodded her head. “This is so good! Why do we not have this back home wow.”   
As the girl raved on about the food, he took a moment to observe her. The light freckles starting to show as she was being exposed longer and longer to the natural light of the sun during her time on Earth. The dimples that appeared out of nowhere, he one day noticed and couldn’t get out of his head since. The way she crinkled her nose when he complimented her. He wants all of it. All of her. For all of time.

“Hey, you got a little something there.” He says softly as his thumb touches the corner of her mouth, wiping away a little bit of chocolate as a result of her trying another milkshake covered fry. She snaps out of her raving, entranced by his stare. She hadn’t noticed how close they had gotten until their noses were almost touching. His hand resting on her cheek, his thumb ghosting over her bottom lip.

“You take my breath away.” He whispers as he leans in, his soft lips carefully touching hers, giving her time to back out if she wants to.  
But that’s the peculiar thing…

She doesn’t want to.


End file.
